Two Is Better Than One
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: A Tulie FF! Tim and Julie foolishly decide to become friends-with-benefits. What happens when it becomes complicated? It always does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the characters of the fantastic shot FNL, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!**

Two Is Better Than One

ChApTeR 1: What if I do?

Being the good girl and the Coach's daughter was getting pretty old to me. I mean I am 16 for crying out loud. Unbeknown to everyone in small town Dillon…I, Julie Taylor, am sleeping with the town bad boy, drinker, and the guy every girl in Dillon (young and old) wants, Tim Riggins. That's right, I said it. I am friends with benefits with Timothy Riggins.

I remember the day we became more than just friends. It was during the summer. We ran into each other and spent the day hanging out at the bluffs. He was a total different guy than I thought. I thought he was rude, selfish, lazy, a drunk and a slut. I thought he only care about 3 things, casual sex, drinking and football. I seen a different side that day. I seen a guy who was smart, even though he rarely showed it, a caring guy, a guy who had common sense. He wanted more out of life, even though he wanted to stay in that small town.

We sent the summer hanging out, grabbing lunch, going to play mini golf, watching movies, but mostly at the bluffs hanging out. No one knew we hung out but us.

Towards the end of the summer, it was night-time and we were laying in the bed of his truck staring up at the stars talking randomly when I sort of blurted out…

"_Why haven't you tried to make a move on me, Tim?"_

"_What?" He asked looking at me shocked._

_I shocked myself and wanted to kick myself. I swallowed the big lump in my throat and repeated myself._

"_Why haven't you?" I asked turning to look at him. "Is there something wrong with me?"_

"_Of course not, Jules."_

"_Then what is it about me?"_

"_Nothing, it's just…" He stopped and sighed._

"_What?" I asked. "The coach's daughter?"_

"_Well that and…"_

"_What. Riggins?" I asked getting impatient._

"_You don't want to do this, Jules." He said with a sigh. "plus you're Bran's girlfriend."_

_Brandon Simms is my boyfriend of a few months and one of Tim's football teammates._

"_But what if I do?" I asked putting my chin on his chest and looking at him better. "Brandon and I agreed that since he's in Oklahoma all summer that we would take a break. Come on, Riggins, friends with benefits doesn't seem like a bad idea."_

_He was quiet pondering the idea._

"_Oh come on." I complained. "It's not like I'm going to fall in love with you or something…believe me. I'll leave that up to the rest of the female population in Dillon."_

"_All of the female population here love me?"_

"_Shut up, you know they do." I said smacking him lightly in the gut. "It's quite nauseating if you ask me."_

"_Ouch." He said touching his heart pretending to be hurt._

_I gave him a look and he chuckled._

"_Fine." He said with a sigh. "But I know this is more than likely going to bite me in the ass."_

_I smiled pleased._

We had a summer fling for over a month and we both decided to cool it when school started. We had done good so far during the month that no one found out, we didn't want to push it.

2 Days Later,

I was at my locker getting my Algebra book out for my next class when Brandon came up to me with a very displeased look on his face.

"Hi." I said getting ready to kiss him but he stopped me.

"What is it that I'm hearing?"

"What is it that you're hearing?" I asked.

"That you've been hanging out with Riggins." He stated. "Seems like you two have gotten very close."

"Yeah, we hung out this summer but that was it."

"Why didn't you think to bring it up to me on the many phone calls we had over the summer?"

"What is the big deal?" I asked with a hushed tone. "We were on a break and nothing happened between me and Riggins."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. "Go ahead and be one of Riggs followers. Go ahead and just be another notch on his damn belt. We're done."

"But…" I said. "Bran…"

He didn't listen but kept walking down the hall. In the last two days, I had lost a lover and a boyfriend. What next?

I sighed and closed my locker. I seen that down the hall, Tim was looking my way. He had seen the semi heated conversation that I had with Bran. He looked at me question as if to ask, 'You ok?' I just nodded and walked right past him.

How the hell did he know about me spending the whole summer with Riggins? Did Tim tell him? That was supposed to be our little secret. If he told him about us hanging out, I wonder if he told Bran that we were also having sex with each other.


	2. Chapter 2: : Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the characters of the fantastic show FNL, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!**

Two Is Better Than One

ChApTeR 2: Rendezvous

"Hey." My best friend, Melanie said with a smile sliding into her seat next to me in Algebra. "What's going on between you and Bran? He looked pretty pissed."

"Nothing anymore." I told her. "We broke up."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's complicated." I told her. "I'm over it."

She took the hint and didn't ask anymore. After school, I was walking quickly into the parking lot going over to Mel's car when I ran into someone, dropping my books.

"Where's the fire, Jules?" Someone asked grabbing me by my shoulders to steady me.

_Only one person called me Jules, and that one person was Tim_.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at me.

"I'm fine, Tim." I told him. "I'm just trying to get to Melanie's car before she leaves."

I looked around and see a few people looking our way.

"I can give you a lift home before football practice."

"No, I see her car. She's still here." I told him. "I'll see you later, k?"

"Yeah." He said as I walked away quickly.

I caught up with Mel as she was opening her car door.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure." She said. "Hop in."

Usually I would ride with my dad in the mornings and would wait on him after his practice with the team but I didn't feel like it today.

She pulled up at my house a few minutes later.

"I can't believe we have a quiz tomorrow in Algebra." Mel complained. "I've got to go home and study."

"Same here." I said. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime bestie."

I was glad my mom wasn't home and went into my room and closed the door. An hour later, I got a text and it was from Tim.

_Can we meet up now?_

_K. Pick me up around the corner._ I replied back.

I heard the front door open and it was both of my parents. I changed and grabbed my book bag and went out into the livingroom.

"Mel and I have a quiz tomorrow in Algebra. Can I go over at study?"

"Sure." My dad said.

"What about dinner?" My mom asked.

"I'll just eat over there." I told them heading for the door. "See you later."

"9 p.m.!" My dad shouted. "School night!"

"Ok!" I said going out the front door.

I walked around the corner and Tim pulled up beside me. I got in and we headed to his house a few blocks away.

"So, you and Bran broke up?"

"Yep." I said as we got out of his truck.

"Mmm." He said opening his front door. "That's why he was throwing daggers at me during practice."

I followed him down the hall to his bedroom and we went in and he closed the door.

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No." He said. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No." I told him. "That's why I was wondering if you said anything."

He shook his head and I sighed plopping down next to him on his bed.

"Hey…" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It will be ok."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a minute and I looked at him.

"Tim?"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were on mine hungrily. I kissed him back passionately.

His lips traveled from my lips to my neck and he sucked lightly and down to my collarbone and I let out a soft moan.

"Tim." I moaned again as he lifted my shirt over my head and his lips returned back to my neck.

I ripped open his button down shirt exposing his nice toned abs. My hands made their way down to his jeans and his zipper. I took his belt off in a quick motion and unbuttoned his jeans

Soon each article of clothing was thrown around his room.

He slipped on a condom and entered me in a quick motion.

"Uhhh."

He silenced me with his lips and sucked lightly on my lower lip.

"Tim." I moaned as I ran my nails down his spine.

He soon picked up his pace as I rocked my hips in sync with his. I ran my nails down his back and this time he moaned.

"Dang, Julie." He hissed in pleasure.

Seconds later we climaxed and he laid his body down on top of mine, but not putting all his weight on top of me.

"That was amazing." I said gasping for air and pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed rolling off of me. "You're one in a million, Jules. One in a million."

I smiled as we slipped our clothes back on. He was sliding his arms through his shirt and he went to button it but the buttons were missing.

"Well I'm gonna need a new shirt."

"Sorry." I said blushing a deep crimson.

"Don't be sorry." He said slipping on another shirt. "It was all worth it."

Half an hour later,

Tim dropped me back off a block from my house and I walked to my house with my backpack in tow. My legs still felt weak from my little rendezvous with Riggins. I went inside and had dinner with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Branded With a Big Fat A

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the characters of the fantastic show FNL, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!**

Two Is Better Than One

ChApTeR 3: Branded With a Big Fat A

I went to school, the next day and was walking to my locker and people were staring and whispering. I had a feeling they were whispering about me, whispering about my extracurricular activities. I knew that it would probably shock a lot of people who I was friends with Riggins. Hell, it would totally shock people to know that I was not only friends with him, but I was sleeping with him.

I walked past some of the rally girls and if looks could kill, I would be dead. After lunch, I was walking to my next class when my mom (who is also the guidance counselor) came up to me.

"I need to talk to you." She told me sternly.

I gulped, this wasn't Mrs. Taylor talking, it was my mother and she was upset about something.

"Can this wait?" I asked. "I have to be in History class."

Then the tardy bell rang.

"Which I am now late for."

"My office…now Julie Nicole Taylor."

I sighed and followed her to her office. She closed the door and walked a few feet and sat down in her chair across from me.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Mrs. Meyers from a couple of doors down told me something very strange this morning." She said. "She said she seen you yesterday and you were getting out of a black truck."

"She said she saw me?" I asked pointing to myself. "Getting out of a black truck? I was at Mel's yesterday studying. I couldn't have been in a truck."

"Ok." She said still acting a little suspicious. "I'll see you at home later."

"Ok." I said hopping quickly.

I went into my history class and noticed that our teacher, Mr. Howard wasn't there today so the students was just having conversation, playing paper football or sleeping. I walked by and I heard Valerie Mann and Ginger Malone talking about me.

"Can you believe she's been cheating on Bran all summer with Tim?" Valerie asked.

"I can't believe Tim would even sleep with her." Ginger said. "She's not even pretty."

"She thinks Tim likes her." Valerie said with a grunt. "He's just using her and she's too stupid to realize it."

"He'll get bored with her and throw her away like a piece of garbage."

I just walked by them and sat in my seat. As if History class was bad, the rest of the day was like that. Everyone was talking about me. I was officially the girl branded with the red A. I was called every name but mostly a slut.

The next few days, I had avoided Tim. Finally Thursday, I decided that it was time to talk to him and I had my chance since it was the night my dad had taken my mom out for their weekly date and mom got a sitter for Gracie so I borrowed her car and headed over to Tim's and knocked on the door. Billy opened the door and immediately called for Tim.

"Tim!"

Tim came out of his room and seen me standing in the livingroom.

"Hey." He said a little surprised.

"Hey." I said.

Billy was standing there staring at me.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He said nodding towards his room.

I walked past him and he threw something at Billy.

"What?" Billy asked.

We walked into Tim's bedroom and he closed the door.

"What's up, Jules?" He asked.

"I've been officially branded with the scarlet letter Tim." I told him. "That's whats up."

"Give it another few days and it was calm down."

"No, Tim."

"It will be ok."

"It's easier for you to say that." I told him. "Everyone doesn't say mean things about you!"

"Jules." He said sitting down beside me and putting his arms around me.

He leaned down to kiss me. I went with it and an hour later, we were putting our clothes back on.

"I promise it will be ok."

I sighed.

"Ok?"

"Tim, we can't do this anymore." I told him. "This little deal we have is over."

"Jules…"

"Tim, I can't do this anymore." I told him. "Just go back to the rally girls or whoever is happy about their arrangement."

"Wait…" He said grabbing my hand.

"You might not care what people say about you, but I do." I told him snatching my hand out of his grasp. "I should have never brought up this ridiculous arrangement in the first place. Let's just leave it with it was good while it lasted."

I slipped on my shoes and left closing the door behind me. Tim was frustrated and punched his headboard and laid back on his bed and put his hands on his face frustrated.

I rushed past Billy who was sipping on a beer in the kitchen and slammed the front door on my way out. I just hoped everything who be alright by tomorrow.

Tim came out of his room a few minutes later and Billy was pissed.

"The Coach's daughter, Tim?!"

"Not now, Billy." Tim told him taking his brother's beer from him.

"What are you thinking?!"

Tim sighed.

"It's over, Billy so don't get your panties in a bunch."

_A/N: Let me know what you guys think._


End file.
